A Prodigy's Journey
by Sage1988
Summary: A story based on the one-shot 'Thoughts of a hidden hero'. Susan's own adventures begin. With no one to help her, she's on her own. Can she rise to become a hero from the ashes of her life?
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on my one-shot 'Thoughts of a Hidden Hero' it is the adventures of Susan and will take awhile to reach the one-shot. And I thank you _**mellie-issa**_ for your review.

**Chapter 1 – All Stories**

Every story has a beginning, and Susan's was no different

It began on Gallifrey, hundreds, no thousands of years ago. Once she was the top student at the Timelord Academy, the best at all the subjects, history, sciences, languages, mathematics, astro-geography, all of them. Beating all records, even those set by her own grandfather and his rival the Master. She could fly a Tardis as a young girl of twelve on her own, beat men and women a hundred times her own age at chess by six, a prodigy from the very start.

Her telepathy was also astonishing for her age; she was more powerful than any member of her family and most on Gallifrey as she entered her teen years. It was assumed by many that she would rise to become one of the greatest Timelords that ever lived and when she was ready take a seat on the high council of timelords, even become Lord President of Gallifrey perhaps.

But it was not to be.

With the death of her parents to an explosion in the research lab were they worked developing new Tardis propulsion drives at the age of 13, she was left in the care of her Grandfather. He then decided that he had had enough of their world and wanted to go and see the universe and of course rather than leave her in the care of their people were she was as happy as she could be after the death of her parents, he dragged her along with him.

But of course he messed up. Not only did he steal a Tardis rather than use his influence in the council to get one and wait a month or so but, he stole a broken Type 40 with a malfunctioning guidance system, which meant he had no control over were it went, so they couldn't get home.

She was angry with him, for a long time, but she forgave eventually and adapted to this way of life. She even grew to enjoy after awhile, seeing new places, meeting new and interesting people, but what she most enjoyed was getting to know her Grandfather, who had been absent for most of her.

But one day they landed on a planet called Earth it its year 1963 when their time vortex drive had one of its regular break-downs. Knowing it was going to take awhile to repair the drive, they created alias for themselves and infiltrated the local human species.

But as months few by, Susan began to make a mistake.

She grew comfortable. Being stuck in one place like this offered a stability she hadn't had since her parents died and she clung to it.

But like all things, it ended. Those nosy teachers Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright had to get involved and her Grandfather now under the name The Doctor practically kidnapped them.

Having more company eased her loneliness a bit but not a lot. Then when she was finally coming to terms with the likelihood that she would never be able to settle down and starting to even like the constant travelling, he took control of her life again and made the decision for her.

He left her behind, not caring what she wanted again. Abandoned her on a war torn post Dalek invasion Earth.

But strangely this was not an end to Susan's adventures in the stars.

But merely the real beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 – Escape from Earth**

Around twenty turns of the Earth had happened since the Doctor had left Susan on Earth.

Twenty years of danger and purgatory to Susan. David had dropped her like burning rodent when he had found out she wasn't human. The Dalek Invasion had meant Humanity had developed a lot of hatred towards all non-terrestrial races. All aliens that came to Earth, peaceful or not, were treated as enemies murdered and their ships and technology seized.

When David spilled the beans about her not being human, a mob of humans came for her in middle of night, but Susan had managed to escape by using the gymnastic moves she gained naturally from her Timelord genes, to reverse scale the eight story building and scarper into the night.

Since she had been forced to move from town to city and village, from country to country, from continent to continent, changing her name and identity, disguising herself to survive.

This was the planet she had wanted to stay on? She was disgusted with the Earth and its people now. Alien children, some no older than new-born babies killed just because they weren't human.

She was staying at present in the Alaskan city of Juneau, or rather what remained of it. The city had been bombed heavily by the Daleks and its original population had been largely killed. But life was returning to this place. The natural scenes of the environment were spectacular.

She worked as a teacher at the new school, teaching the new post-war generation about the other languages of the world and mathematics, doubling as there were still so few teachers left after the war. The world was recovering but very slowly.

-------------------------------

_Susan…_

The bell rang and the children left the room, chatting happily. It was the end of the day and they were all waiting to go home. Susan sat at her desk and let out a sigh of exasperation. Her days were long and she was still no closer to leaving this dreadful rock. She'd nearly been caught out in California when she'd been working as a secretary at the local administration and her boss had tried to feel her up but when he'd felt her second heart beating…

Well when he'd tried to strangle her but her alien strength had benefited her and she'd cracked his skull, so she had left sharpish.

Although her physical age was thirty six, she still looked about 16. It would be at least two or three centuries before she even entered her twenties. Her unique to even Gallifrey DNA structure meant she aged even slower than a normal timelord and regenerate at least twenty times. No-one knew why she was different from the others, but she was born this way.

She had long black hair now, she'd let it grow and it flowed free to her bottom. She was a very attractive young girl, which meant that she attracted a fair amount of male attention, which often led to her being discovered, so any male who pulled any moves on her was only treated to a cold shoulder.

-----------------------------------

When Susan reached her small bed-sit, she sighed again. Being trapped like this, in this primitive and quite dangerous civilisation was preying on heavily. She had set up a temporal detector so she could detect a Tardis if one came to Earth, just on the off chance that her Grandfather came back. But with each passing year she loss, a bit of hope.

He had dumped her and forgotten her.

She was excess baggage

She slowed him down.

And he'd left her to her final lesson

In the end, you're on your own

-------------------------------------------------------

_Nine weeks later…_

It was the dead of night; Susan was having a fitful sleep, her nightmares of being tortured by the 'doctors' at the AAL (Anti Alien Labs), tormenting her as they did most nights.

Then a noise awoke her from her uneasy slumber. A incessant beeping that reported its finding of something.

It was the detector she'd build to tell her if a time ship came to Earth. She'd made it out of a Dalek Sensor array she'd recovered from one of their downed ships after the invasion. It was detecting a time ship in the local area, the best news she could have hoped for.

To be more precise, it had found a Tardis. And for one fleeting second she thought her Grandfather had kept his promise and come back for her.

But that hope died when she saw that the energy signature was different to that of the rundown Type 40 her Grandfather favoured. No this one was much more powerful, a more advanced model.

It had landed a few miles from the edges of town.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The dawn broke over the mountains and hills of Alaska, Susan crept closer to the rock that sat in the centre of the field and the sense of temporal disturbance that all Timelords pocessed told her it was a Tardis and the scanner in her hand confirmed it.

A man stepped out of the rock in an middle ages monk costume, cursing that this wasn't the planet Barcelona.

Susan recognized him immediately; he was notorious on Gallifrey for his annoying pranks and sometimes dangerous tricks.

His reputation had earned him the nickname

The Meddling Monk

---------------------------

_Enter the Meddling Monk. What is he doing there and what is Susan planning?_

_**Please Review!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Susan's Choice**

Susan watched from the mountain top as the time meddler walked away from his machine. The urge to follow him and find out what he was up to was strong, but so was the urge to check out his machine.

In the end she did both. She knew from the media on Gallifrey that had reported several of his doings that the Meddling Monk was meticulous about his diaries. So she could find out what his game plan was.

Drawing from her pocket her Tardis key, she hoped that it would fit she walked up to the machine and slotted the key in the lock, turning it.

The lock clicked open and the door opened, so Susan stepped inside.

She emerged into a control room that was very similar to the one in her grandfather's Tardis. The circle styled room with centre console with more advanced but very similar controls to that of the Type 40, this one must be the Mark 4 they been planning when she'd left Gallifrey. It took at least 50 fifty years for Gallifrey to make any progress at all. It worried her sometimes that the most powerful race in the universe took so long to adapt to change and make improvements. Some amongst her race could be very inventive, like for example her grandfather the Doctor, or his rival the Master, and even her maternal grandmother who like to call herself the Rani.

No the Doctor and the Rani weren't married, they hated each other's guts (something to do with him missing a date or something like that and her turning his pet dog into a mutant) but their children (his son and her daughter) had got to together and had her. Both the Doctor and the Rani had been a part of her life in some shape or form. During her early childhood before Rani's banishment, her grandmother had been Susan's tutor encouraging her grown and development. A hard taskmaster yes, but she had only done what she needed to do to help Susan grow and explore her potential.

Moving to the room off the side of the control room she saw the massive collection that the monk had accumulated and finally searching through the room in wonder for a few minutes she found his log book.

She read about his exploits like helping build Stone Hedge, taking advantage of compound interest (several times), stealing treasure from ships in the times of the Tudor and Stuart kings and queens, guiding Admiral Bull Halsey into a typhoon during World War Two, the list was endless.

But the most recent entries were the most interesting though. They talked of his scuffles against her grandfather and how badly he had been defeated. Susan had to laugh at that. But the last entry made a cold weigh settle in her stomach.

The Monk believed he could adapt a twenty second century device from the local nuclear power plant to serve as his new directional unit. The plans of how were shoddy and would never work. But what was frightening about it was two elements of the plan.

The device the Monk was going to steal was a Coolant regulator, a component vital to making sure that the reactor got enough coolant so it wouldn't overload, go critical and explode. If it did thank goodness the mountains would contain the radiation and prevent it from escaping but everyone in the blast area would surely die.

Not only that but if the regulator shorted out the containment unit on the Vortex propulsion drive then the resulting explosion would not only destroy the Earth, but most of the solar system too.

It would be a catastrophe.

And one that Susan would have to stop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking a leaf of her Grandfather's book, she'd removed three of the Tardis's fluid links so that he couldn't leave. Anything to buy herself more time.

So with the machine successfully sabotaged she set out for the power plant, hoping she wasn't too late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Monk's POV…_

The Meddling Monk had using a hypnosis device he'd stolen from the Morgons had already entered the plant and had rendered several guards unconscious.

He got to the containment control room and went to the service panel were his target was kept. Removing the maintenance panel he saw the regulator and he disconnected it from the circuits and carefully made his retreat.

Completely missing the young woman that had ran into the facility and he exited.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the reactor the temperature was rising without coolant to keep it at the correct temperature. In less than 8 minutes it would reach critical mass and explode. Those technicians still in possession of their faculties unable to correct the problem.

In the chaos no-one noticed an apparent 16 year old girl moving to the reactor room and accessing the controls. Bypassing the security lock outs was easy for her. More complicated programs were used in nursery school on Gallifrey. And she attempted to access the reactor control. She knew that with this type of reactor that the only chance at this late stage to stop the meltdown was to smother it with coolant.

But without the regulator to control the coolant flow she had to do it by bypassing each circuit one by one.

7 Minutes one circuit bypassed. The lights flickered

6 minutes, three more bypassed and the lights darkened and two switches on the centre console were she was working exploded slightly.

5 minutes, monitor screens blasted off the wall on the left and right of her, she had to duck but kept on working

4 minutes, 5 circuits bypassed

3 minutes, a fire started to her right

2 minutes, 2 circuits to go

1 minute, the last circuit bypassed, coolant pumps engaged

And the coolant flooded the reactor and the temperature started to drop.

The reactor shut down and Susan released a breath

One crisis averted, one to go

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at the Monk's Tardis…_

In the control room the Monk was making the last alterations to the regulator and preparing to install it into the centre column.

Then the door opened and a young human girl with long black hair came running in.

He pulled out his laser gun that he'd pinched from the twenty fourth century army of humans and aimed it at her.

"How did you get in here?" he tried to say menacingly but only came off as lame.

"If you don't stop right now you will die and take most of the solar system with you. That regulator can't handle the flow of energy that runs through the column" she blurted out getting stitch in her side from having to run 7 miles without stopping. Her alien stamina was much greater than that of a human or even another time lord but it still had its limits.

The Monk was slightly shocked at her apparent knowledge of a Tardis but waved it away

"I know what I'm doing you stupid brat" he snarled quite comically before shoving the regulator into place.

The control panels lit up and the telepathic circuits came to life, the Monk laughed an insane laugh and he grasped the telepathic circuits to connect to the machine.

Then the circuits on the sides of the console began to explode and his hands became locked on the psychic circuits and he cried as the energy flowed into his hands and body burning his body into atomics as he just faded away.

Knowing that she had only minutes to spare before the power build up enough to explode she ran into the corridors and looked for the auxiliary control room. After a few anxious minutes the room appeared to her, the dying machine wanted her help so it steered her in the right direction.

The second control room was a wooden panelled room with a much smaller console. She got to the console and began transferring the control functions to this room and closing down the power flow to this room.

After a minute the system had completed the job and the core was stable.

She leaned against the terminal and let out a sigh. The solar system was safe and she had saved the day all on her own.

But more importantly she now had a Tardis of her own, true it was missing the directional unit, but that was something that could be fixed or replaced in time.

She started the engines and the ship vanished, once again into time and space.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Empire of the Rising Sun **

The Tardis landed and Susan went to the date and location meter. She was glad to find herself away from Earth, and very happy to find herself in the 67th Earth Century Nihon Empire. It was basically ancient Earth Japan in the future. They were a good empire that was very spiritual and honourable. But in battle they were a formidable and danger enemy. Ruled by the Emperor they had gathered their sector into a formidable empire with advanced technology and a great will. When the third Human Empire had come to conquer them they had not only defeated the humans but also gone and freed all the planets Earth had conquered and set about rehabilitating the Human race in compassion and honour.

They were a major trading economic power with high quality exports that were in much demand and with their powerful military they kept many potential evils in check.

Leaving the console room she walked through corridors of her captured Tardis and into the wardroom room and picked out a kimono from the female section the ship had provided for its new pilot and put it on. It was a proper kimono that was largely white but had elegant red and gold flower patterns on it with a deep gold trim.

Tying her hair up in a top knot she admired herself in the mirror. She looked good and when she added her white sandals she was ready. She took some currency from the Monk's personal stash in case she wanted to do some shopping. Walking elegantly back to the console room she took a new key and slipped it into her concealed pocket. She opened the door and walked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The temperature was humid and the breeze cool, the planet very much resembled Earth and her Tardis was now a cottage in the middle of a meadow. She saw trees filled with lovely pink and white flowers. She picked one of the white ones and tucked it into her hair. 'I must remember to get some seeds to grow some of my own' she thought. And she started to walk along the road.

After an hour she was almost run over by a hover carriage as it came, speeding up the road. She jumped out of the way at the last second and with her alien reflexes managed to stay on her feet. These carriages went so fast and were almost silent there was little way she would hear it until it was almost on top of her.

"Are you all right Ms" the relieved driver said as her dismounted to check she was alright. He was a typical Nihon, humanoid but with bright blue skin and red face tattoos that all Nihon had imprinted on their faces when they reached adulthood to show their devotion to their Emperor. He wore the uniform of a flight lieutenant from the Navy Fighter Group.

"Yes I'm fine thank you" she said and shook his hand "Susan" she said and he observed her for a moment and replied "Buke, your human"

She wasn't insulted; it won't be the first time Timelords had been mistaken for other species "No Buke no, I'm from Gallifrey"

He reacted at that. Gallifrey and the Nihon Empire had a treaty of non-aggression and occasion trade, but the Timelords rarely ever contacted the Nihon so most Nihon had never seen a Timelord.

He pulled out a scanner and that confirmed her claim. "Well my lady since I almost killed you, the least I can do is give you a ride. Where are off to?"

"Just into town please" and he helped her onto the carriage and they were off. They chatted pleasantly for twenty minutes. He was fascinated to hear about Gallifrey and her people and she was happy to hear about the places he'd seen in his own travels. They parted at the market in the closet city Funiko.

The market was bustling with activity, people going to the stalls buying goods and chatting happily to the other market goers. Susan smiled and entered the market; the diversity of life of so many races getting along warmed her heart.

She saw jewellery, cloth, chimes, clocks, and various other things and a large variety of goods from other planets. Susan went from stall to staff, fascinated with the different cultures on those tables and all the gizmos displayed.

She was at the table containing gadgets from various interstellar races from the Mutura sector and then something caught her eye. It was a large pen like cylinder with a small circle on the top and a couple of small buttons on the side. It was a sonic screwdriver, she'd one has time she'd been on Belris with her grandfather and she'd seen one used by a space pirate they'd met. Her grandfather had asked her to remind him to build one of his own someday.

She asked the vendor about it and he said that because she was such a pretty girl he'd give her a discount. She didn't believe it though and paid quite a bit for it. It didn't work straight away and Susan made a point to fix it up when she went back to the Tardis. It was quite a stroke of luck she thought.

An hour later she had finished her shopping and sat in a nearby café where she sipped some Athena coffee. She'd on top of the screwdriver also bought a psychic paper wallet, some seeds of the trees where she'd got the flower in her hair, a special ornamental hair pin, a special self adjusting belt with compartments for gadgets, a protective vest, a small hologram recorder and projector, a small scanner, and finally some lengths of soft but strong Venian silk it various colours blue, red, green, black, purple and so on with golden trim and swirling patterns in case she wanted to make some special clothes.

An hour later she was back at her Tardis and storing her purchases, she was just about to go into the workshop and get the sonic screwdriver working when she heard knocking on the door.

Thinking that it was probably someone who thought her ship was an actual cottage she went to the door and opened it a fraction.

Buke was outside and waiting for her to answer. Still a little surprised he'd found her she opened the door fully and spoke to him

"Can I help you good sir?" She asked as he turned

"Susan, I come directly from the Emperor of the Nihon and he wishes to request your help"

"My help" she said a little surprised. The Nihon Empire had vast resources and great minds behind it, why would they need her

"Please Susan, my people are in danger and we can't solve it on our own"

Susan checked she had her key and stepped out of her Tardis, closed the doors and said to him

"Well then let's get to it"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

_I own nothing but the Nihon _

**Chapter 5 – Meeting the Emperor**

Susan and Buke rode a hover car (different transport to the one he'd been using this morning) to the capital city Ruko, the centre of the Nihon Empire.

The city itself was a beautiful sight to behold, twisting spires of hyposteel and super tough glass winding up into the sky as high as the eye could see, gleaming in the sun.

But they were going to the palace, which was on a cliff overlooking the city, unlike the city, which was up to date; the palace was many centuries old; made of super long lasting and strong gold coloured marble like substance that glittered in the sunlight.

The palace was made of a series of five towers, a large centre tower surrounded by four smaller towers and contained within a large wall.

As the reached the gate, and when they exited the Hover Car, the palace guards immediately as Buke approached bowed like they would to the Emperor. These guards bowed to no-one but the royal family, so she cast a questioning look at Buke.

He looked to her with a little discomfort "I guest I should have told you. I'm Buke, crown prince of the Nihon Empire. I just wanted to interact as normal people would do for awhile" he said sheepishly while she put a comforting hand on his shoulder to show him she wasn't offended.

The guards let her pass when Buke vouched for her and they walked into a courtyard, paved with the same marble that made the buildings. They walked across the large expanse and came to the centre tower.

Once they passed through the great doors of the palace that were engraved with images of the long dead Salaic Lizards (Dragon like creatures, very close to the Earth myth) and through a labyrinth of many corridors decorated with deep red silk drapes and rugs all with the image of a Salaic lizard crossed with a sword, the symbol of the Nihon Empire.

After what seemed like ages they finally arrived at a door made of what looked like Golif gold, which was strogner than steel with two guards standing outside. The guards pressed two buttons at the presence of the prince that they were standing in front of and the door opened.

It led into a large chamber with fine craved wooden beams and furniture, but at the vey back was a meditation spot on top of a elavated platform which on top sat a Nihon.

The Emporer himself.

His eyes had been closed but at the door opening he opened them and leapt from the platform to a few feet infront of them. He appeared much older than Buke but in his eyes a fire of determination and strength burned and his robes were white with little dragon images sewn on the sleeves and laples.

As a sign of respect Susan immediately dropped to her knees were she kneeled, head down.

"It is a great honour, your majasty"

The old man chuckled and gently lifted her to her feet

"You honour me with your presence Lady of Time, when my son told me that a timelord had come to our planet I knew our deliverance was at hand"

Susan was mystified and asked "Deliverance? Your Majesty?"

The old man instantly became serious and went to business

"Over the last three mouths, a disease has been ravaging our trading centres, it is slowly spreading inward and all over the empire, our experts have never encountered such a plague before and are unable to stop it. I hope that as a time traveller you might have seen such a plague before and have ideas on how we can fight it. Will you help save the Nihon Empire?"

Susan took her knowledge of the Nihon's history into account. She knew that the Nihon were meant to exist for many millions of years yet, and her conscience was clear on the matter.

"What ever I can do to help you your majesty I will do"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Short I'm Sorry, but this chapter gave me a few problems, so a chunk was cut out and rewritten into the next_

_To get an idea of what the palace looks like, go to google and type Narita Temple into the image search_

_PLEASE REVIEW_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Doctor Who_

_Mentions of Sex_

**Chapter 6 – Viral Truth**

Susan was escorted to a lab after her meeting with the Emperor where she would work with the best Nihon scientists to find a way to stop the plague spreading across the Nihon Empire.

She was met by the head scientist, an elderly male named Susak that was apparently a personal friend to the Emperor. He had been struggling to find a way to defeat this infection for weeks with no success.

"Greetings Lady of Time, I' am Susak, head of the Nihon Science Directorate. We have been instructed for you to assist us in finding a cure to the infection" the elderly man said, knowing not to judge Susan by her appearance. He was one of the few Nihon to have met a Timelord and knew what they were capable of.

"Good to meet you Susak, you can call me Susan I guess. Now time is of the essence so let's get to work"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got straight down to business and started to study the virus samples they had. After looking the effects that had been observed and the confusing thing that there where so many different symptoms in different people; some had flu like symptoms, others had rashes, but there were few common traits. After a couple of days there was no progress but then Susan had a blast of inspiration.

Susan remembered an Earth virus known as HIV that disrupted the immune system and left the body more susceptible to infections.

"That's it! We're not dealing with a single infection, but with a number of infections, the primary one shuts down the body's immune system and leaves it open to infection and those infections are what kills the infected person which is why there are so few common traits" Susan said jumping out of her chair and startling the other scientists who then were astonished at her deduction and went about confirming her analysis and were very surprised to find she was right. It had never occurred to them that there might be more than one infection.

They immediately went about finding a way to restart the immune system which they managed to achieve by small bio-electrical shocks like shock treatment and then applying the standard cure to what ever they were afflicted with and three weeks later it was done, crisis over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the celebration party in the palace afterwards Susan and Buke got a little drunk. They woke up the morning after, naked in Buke's bed. It didn't take long, despite their hangovers to figure out what they'd done.

"Well we were pretty energetic last night huh?" Susan said unable to find the will to get out of the warm bed and Buke wasn't helping by wrapping his arms around her either.

"Yeah, I didn't realise Timelords were so passionate" he said to which Susan blushed, they had had no inhibitions last night and some of the things she'd done were right out of the Earth Karma Sutra book. But after 36 years she'd lost her virginity and to a very considerate lover, Susan thought gratefully.

"Well you ready to see how passionate I can be?" Susan said huskily straddling him and they began again

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after Susan was up; again in the presence of the Emperor after assuring Buke she couldn't get pregnant since Nihon and Timelord DNA and completely incompatible.

The Emperor wanted to thank her for her help in defeating the plague and she, the Emperor, Buke and Susak sat drinking afternoon tea

"Your majesty there is something you should be aware of" Susan said, making sure she had the three males' attention before continuing "I discovered that the virus was engineered, it wasn't natural, it was an attack"

The Emperor's face froze in carefully controlled anger as he asked quietly "Who by?"

Susan said carefully "Examination of the viral strains indicate that is was engineered from several bacteria native to the System of the Planet Skonnon"

Buke, whose fleet group had patrolled that area of space, added his own two cent "Aneth is one of our protectorates and they are the best medical care givers in the seven galaxies with many of natural resources and some beautiful sights. If we were gone then Skonnon would be able to invade Aneth unopposed since they have no military"

"My son" the Emperor said "Gather the admirals and generals" and Buke got up and left the room while the Emperor returned his attention back to Susan

"My dear, you have saved our lives, is there anything we can do in return?" the wise old man asked

Susan's first instinct was to say no out of modesty, but then she thought of something that she did need

"If it's not to much trouble your majesty could you get for me some Sandlicint mineral?"

The Emperor was a bit puzzled by the request "Yes our mining operation on the desert area of this planet gives us a surplus of it. But why would you need some a common element?"

"I need to make some repairs to my ship, and that is one of the necessary components, I just need about 5 kilograms of it is all, just to build a small component for my machine. Is that ok?" Susan answered and asked

"Yes of course my dear, it's the least we can do"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day, the Emperor himself escorted her back to her Tardis and she gave him a little tour alongside Buke and both men were very impressed by the machine, and after bidding goodbye to both men and giving Buke a kiss goodbye, she dematerialised her Tardis and left for others times, other places.

Later she would realise that she had completed a predestination paradox, she'd told the Nihon about the Skonnon plan which led to the Nihon Invasion of Skonnon; which was the last time that the Nihon would ever be challenged for many centuries and they would keep the peace for many thousands if not millions of years to come.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Like it? Hate it? Please Review and tell me_

_Susan is a grown woman in a teenager's body don't forget, but that was just a one off_

_Any suggestions about places for Susan to go, please review with them_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Doctor Who or its characters _

_Although the chapter is in English the characters will be speaking Russian (which is actually English for those reading)_

**Chapter 7 - Comrade**

Susan was working in her workshop while her Tardis was in flight. She was using the tools to repair her newly acquired Sonic Screwdriver, which was now lying in a dozen pieces, while she was recalibrating the focusing module.

She had stored the minerals she had acquired in a locker till they could fashioned into the components she needed.

But right now she was content to get herself what some described as the ultimate tool, a Sonic Screwdriver. The possibilities of what this pen shaped device were limitless, she would have to experiment later.

After her alterations were complete, she carefully reassembled the device and tested it on a small door lock she'd got out to test the gadget.

The small swirling sound started as soon as she flipped the switch and after a couple of seconds the lock clipped open.

Success, she smiled and went back to the control room.

It was time to see were she was going next.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She reached the wooden panelled room and found that the ship was ready to land

"Good Girl" she said tenderly, stroking the panel of the centre console and checked the destination.

Her heart sank, when she sure that it was Earth, and even more annoyed when she realised that she would be landing in 1930's Soviet Russia.

This was the time when there would be many building projects going on like the underground metro system or the House on the Embankment, some of which were build on the back of slave labour, a period in history that Russia would try to forget.

She wanted to take off immediately and leave, but the Tardis needed a few hours to get ready, this model as it turned out was a bit finicky probably due to the Monk's bad maintenance, but she kept that thought hidden.

So I might as well, explore a bit she thought and walked off to the wardrobe room. Awhile later, she was dressed, in the kind of outfit worn during that time. A Grey knee length skirt, white blouse, grey long coat and her feet clad in simple black shoes; she didn't want to attract attention.

Concealing her screwdriver, psychic paper and Tardis key she went for the door, leading to the past.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The streets of Moscow were crowded with workers moving to their places of work, but everyone, even a new comer like Susan felt the presence of the guards, patrolling the streets, watching for any sign of not only law breaking, but dissent against the government.

Susan kept her head down and moved with the crowd to blend in, peeling off when she came to a newsagent which was selling today's paper. She withdrew some Russia money and bought a copy.

The date was the 11th of April 1934.

So the Russian Underground Railway was a year away from completion. And all the newspaper was filled with Soviet propaganda and announcing the plans for the Palace of the Soviets.

A building that would never be completed.

When she had been living in 1963, she had taken the opportunity to learn as many of Earth's languages as possible. She didn't want to be dependant on the Tardis' translation circuits just in case they went down. Russian had been an interesting one.

Putting the paper under her arm she went to go back to her Tardis and get to work on rebuilding her directional control.

But on the way she noticed a young girl of about 10 years old, being thrown out of the Metro system work area by a laughing Russia Sentry. Rushing over and the sentry returned to inside the workings she helped the girl onto her feet.

"Are you all right?" Susan asked in flawless Russian

"Ok" the girl replied downcast, her eyes brimming with tears and Susan put an arm around her and led her to a bench nearby and sat her down, taking out a plain white handkerchief and offering to the girl, who took it and dried her eyes and blew her nose, before offering it back to Susan who discreetly placed it in a bin

"What happened?" Susan asked concerned

"My Papa was working in the new railway, and then one day he didn't come home. The nasty men at the railway won't tell me why" the girl said bursting into tears again while Susan pulled her into a comforting hug.

After the girl's wails had subsided Susan asked "What's your name?"

The girl looked up at her with big brown eyes "Sonia Golev"

"Ok Sonia, I'll find out what happened to your Papa" Susan said, knowing she shouldn't get involved but she couldn't leave this girl

"Really" the girl said smiling a gorgeous little smile that made her face light up

"Really, you go home to your family and I'll meet you here tomorrow and tell you what I find out" and the smile on the girl's face disappeared

"My mama died of a fever, it's just me and Papa" she said and Susan said quickly, knowing she would probably regret it later

"Alright, you can come with me for awhile" with a reassuring smile and the smile returned to Sonia's face.

Taking the little girl by the hand Susan walked back to the Metro workings

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When a sentry tried to stop them entering Susan as quick as a flash placed her hands on the side of the man's head using her telepathy to read his mind, while making sure no-one was watching.

Sonia looked on curiously as Susan rummaged through the sentry's mind to look for clues to what had happened to Sonia's father.

She discovered that there had been a series of mysterious attacks on workers in the lowest tunnels. The workers attacked had been near completely drained of fluid with only a hole in the centre of the chest as a sign as to what had happened.

Sonia's father, Yuri had been one such man, and the state was keeping secret.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wiping the sentry's memory was quite easy and then before she went into the tunnels to discover what was causing the attacks, she had to get Sonia somewhere safe.

Asking Sonia if there was anyone she knew where she could stay, insisting that it was too dangerous for her to come with her. Sonia said that there was a boat captain on the Moscow canal that her father had been friends and that anything happen to him she should go there. But she was to desperate to know about her father.

Going to where the captain's boat was moored, he was surprised to see them but horrified to discover that Sonia's father had been killed. But Susan told them he had died in a cave in, rather than the truth.

The captain decided to take Sonia with him and his family when they left Moscow due to the danger from the suspicious regime. Susan bid them farewell and returned to the tunnels.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Returning to her Tardis, Susan changed her civilian outfit to that of a female Soviet Military Uniform to ease access into the tunnels.

She easily passed into the tunnels using her psychic paper for an ID and descended, using a torch she taken from the guards to see in the underground darkness.

Then when she reached the tunnel where the last attack had taken place and a growling sounded to her left and Susan's eyes widened with fear and she saw what was coming out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author Note = **_

_Her sonic screwdriver is about the level of the fourth doctor's right, now but will get more advanced later _


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Doctor Who_

_Last time = Returning to her Tardis, Susan changed her civilian outfit to that of a female Soviet Military Uniform to ease access into the tunnels. _

_She easily passed into the tunnels using her psychic paper for an ID and descended, using a torch she taken from the guards to see in the underground darkness. _

_Then when she reached the tunnel where the last attack had taken place and a growling sounded to her left and Susan's eyes widened with fear and she saw what was coming out. _

_And now…_

**Chapter 8 – Comrade Part 2**

Susan watched as a 6ft5 green giant emerged from the shadows.

It was a very nasty sight; green scales covered its body, its hands and feet that tapered to very sharp pointed claws, its breathing almost like a snarl, two rows of pointed white daggers of teeth, a powerful muscled form with glowing yellow eyes

A sliver past through Susan as she looked on the alien creature and said in as clear a voice as she could "Who are you?" hoping that the Tardis's translation circuits would allow understanding.

The creature looked surprised at the her apparent knowledge of her language and growled

"You human can not possibly know my speak"

"I'm not human" Susan said back

"You come with me" the creature stated

Susan nodded, knowing that it was going to happen whether she walked willing or she was knocked out and carried and started walking, led by creature into an uneven tunnel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susan was led along a warren of under tunnels that were both dank and smelled and then the came to some kind of underground lake.

It was by no means a large lake, about a mile long and wide and submerged in it with only the top visible

Was some kind of spaceship; a black craft with uneven edges. Around it there were several creatures like the one that had led her here.

Two approached them looking at her closely

"Summon the captain" the one who had found her snarled and the other two snapped to attention and dived back into the water.

The torch that she had been using then of all the moments, chose this time to start flickering as the battery started to run low.

Withdrawing her sonic screwdriver she tried to keep it alive but in vain as the torch died and she was cast into darkness. The only source of illumination was the eerie yellow glow of the eyes of the creatures which seemed to be coming at her from out of the darkness.

Then she heard a splash of water as one of the creatures came out of the water its eyes the only way to see it.

Then something was placed on her face and her sight returned in the shade of green.

"This mask will allow you to see and breathe. You will enter our ship and be interrogated by our captain…Move" the creature in front of her said sharply and she was dragged into the freezing water.

Even with her tougher physiology she still shivered in the water. And she was quickly pulled under by the tall lizard, towards their sunken ship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The instant she went under the water the mask that they had placed on her face tightened around her nose, mouth and eyes and she found herself supplied with fresh oxygen. The mask seemed to be partly organic and adjusted itself to fit her face.

There was little to no lighting inside the ship, but with her goggles Susan could see the uneven corridors and to her surprise seemed to have been constructed to work underwater. The different lizards she passed seemed to have no trouble in either the environment. It seemed more like a cave system than the corridors of a starship.

After being led through a series of corridors they came to what must be the command deck. It was lined with a series of black boulders that had red, green and blue symbols on them. A group of the lizards moved back and forth between those boulders and in the centre of the room there was some kind of stone throne where another lizard sat.

This lizard was different to the others though; it was wearing some kind of golden sash and had small golden horns on its head.

"This is the none-human you captured?" it asked its crewman

"Yes" the creature holding her said

"What species are you?" the captain snarled

"Timelord" she said through the respirator which seemed to include a filter that let her speak

"You lie!" a captain said angrily but one of the creature at the boulder designated science said

"No captain. Our internal sensors confirm her claim"

"Well what is one of the Timelords doing on this pitiful rock?" the Captain asked not too gently

"Just passing through" Susan said "What are you doing here?"

"Well I suppose you might as well know since the information can be of no use to you. We were a sleeper vessel out of Raximus to investigate this world for future colonisation. But when we passed close to this planet a meteor struck our engine coils and sent use into a crash landing. Our ship is built to withstand great pressures so when we impacted and our ship buried itself into the soft earth of this landsite" the captain said mockingly

"When was this?" Susan asked

"1 million rotations of this planet around its sun" the captain said

"You have been in suspended animation for a million years" Susan said astonished

"That is none of her business" another lizard said this one had horns to but were silver instead of gold

"Hold your tongue. She will be held till we have release the pathogen" the captain ordered

"Wait what pathogen?" Susan asked with great trepidation

"While we were sleeping our race was destroyed by Sutek the destroyer. We must now begin a new on this world" the Captain said as Susan dragged off to a security cell

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Doctor Who_

**Chapter 9 – Comrade Part 3 **

'At least they let me keep the mask' Susan thought as she hooked her feet under the bench in the cell to keep herself floating up to the ceiling and banging her head.

She desperately tried to recall anything she knew about this species. The only thing she could remember that was of value was that they were dependant on Bio-Oxidant fluid secreted by a rock on their Homeworld and that was only because she had seen one absorb some when she was being brought to her cell and it brought forth the memory.

She could escape at anytime because thankfully her sonic screwdriver was water proof and could open the door. But until she could come up with a plan it was better to stay were she was.

She couldn't let the Raximus Lizards unleash that pathogen; apart from the death toll (All the people of the world) it would bring about a massive change in history.

She thought that maybe if she tainted their source of Bio-Oxidant fluid then they would be forced back into stasis.

From there she would have to come up with a more permanent plan.

* * *

She opened the door with a buzz of her screwdriver and with skill she'd learned during zero-gravity dancing that her mother had made her learn when she was young slipped silently out of the cell. There was no one in the corridor and Susan moved down towards the engineering decks.

Two decks down she nearly ran into one of the lizards but floated up to the ceiling and slowed her heart beat. The lizards while they could see clearly in the dark because of their powerful eyes, they could only face forward.

She resisted letting out a sigh of relief and proceeded on towards the life support section which as an essential system was nearly always near the engineering deck.

Eventually she found the room she wanted; it was quite large about double the size of the console room. In the centre was a large oval shaped tank.

She swam gently to the centre control panel where she accessed the controls injecting micro organisms from the water of the underground lake into the tank by removing the environment shields.

* * *

Susan quickly made for the beams of the ceiling where she concealed herself. She lay and waited for them to see what they would do.

It didn't take long; the officer in charge soon noticed the contamination and told the captain via intercom. The tall golden spiked lizard soon arrived and without a word, severed the officer's head from his body.

He growled into his intercom "Crew hear and obey me. The fluid has been contaminated you need to return to stasis immediately, while I stay to try and correct the problem, that is all"

The rest of the crew returned to their stasis units and froze themselves, while the captain worked in the room to try and restore the fluid. He believed that the fault was a natural fault or a fault of the officer; he did not have the skill to recognise sabotage.

Susan slowly and quietly slid from her hiding place to sneak out of the room to see what else she could do, but the captain noticed her and moved to intercept

"Timelord what have you done?!" it roared and swiped at her with its spikes , she narrowly avoided, she avoided several more swipes till his clawed hand caught her throat and started choking her with a vice like grip.

But Susan running out of air placed her hands on his and launched the one thing he could not defend against…

A mental attack

She used her telepathy to slam into his mind and rip it shreds he let out loud shrieks of agony as his head was engulfed by her psychic waves.

He released her throat and sank to the ground and crawled into a corner. Susan looked at her hand

"What?" she said in barely a whisper to herself unable to believe what she had done, but shook herself and swam quickly to the control deck to see if their was a way to keep the crew in stasis

When she arrived she found to her horror that the crew would only be in stasis for a month at most and could not be kept there permanently…

But she had located the ship's self-destruct. With one move she could end their threat once and for all.

She stopped 'Do I have the right to play god? To decide what race lives and dies?' she thought paralyzed by indecision 'If I don't then all of Earth's history will change'

How long she remained like that she didn't know but with great reluctance she came to a decision

'I have to do this, if I don't then the whole future of the universe will change I have to make sure that doesn't happen'

She set the self-destruct and quickly swam out of the ship and towards the tunnel she had entered in through and turned to see the ship glow white and implode.

She staggered back through the tunnels some how finding her way to the exit and back to the Tardis, climbing in and started the drive not caring where she went. She suddenly burst into tears. They may have been evil, trying to wipe out the human race, but they had been an intelligent species and she had caused their extinction.


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Doctor Who_

**Chapter 10 – Derelict Metal**

Susan was sitting in silence at her workstation in the Tardis workshop changing the mineral sand she had acquired into the control circuits for her new directional unit, the casing, and some other components were still missing but they would come with time.

The landing bell sounded, letting her know the Tardis had landed. She finished her task and got up, walking briskly to the control room.

She got there and checked the location, and she was far from a planet. She was on a spaceship drifting in space, sometime in the thirtieth century. There was thin air, enough to breathe and gravity at Earth norm, Susan decided to see what was at there before moving on.

She looked at her t-shirt that she slept in and knew she needed to change, so she dashed to the wardrobe and grabbed some clothes. She stripped off the t-shirt put on some dark black jeans and a matching t-shirt. She pulled on some black boots and stood up.

She looked at her self in the mirror and grabbed the leather trench coat pulling it on, smiled in approval.

'Just on one more thing' she thought and tied her long hair into a ponytail and she nodded.

'Might keep this look, it works' she thought, and unknowingly decided on her signature look

* * *

A couple moments later she opened the door of her Tardis and was greeted by darkness, the lighting was only made by a few scattered panels.

The corridor was covered in debris, broken frames and twisted metal, her Timelord eyes let her see better in the dark but even she had problems.

Eventually she found the command room, which was adjacent to the corridor; she went to the central console and pressed a few keys.

Suddenly seeing became a lot easier as light flooded the room and the entire ship from the lighting system now reengaged.

The room was like the corridor she had seen, covered in debris, the ship had clearly been hit with some kind of disaster and then abandoned.

Susan called up the main computer and accessed the ships logs, the computer system was clearly Alpha Centurial in design but rather simple

'Child's Play' Susan thought as she called up the logs

She was right. It was an Alpha Centurial Pleasure Cruiser called the _Star Bright_; the ship had been transporting the cream of Galactic Federation Society to the Yost Star cluster, before dropping them off at Xznaal, the new Homeworld to the Ice Warriors for a conference and multiple conventions.

That had been two centuries ago.

Somewhere along the way, something had happened and from the looks of the Escape Pods that were still in place, it had happened quickly.

Then the proximity alarm sounded, Susan quickly turned on the sensors and found a ship trying to dock.

* * *

The Savage Crew of the vessel _Mackine_ were pirates, nothing more, nothing less. They went around either raiding or scavenging ships that they found; they were a group of barely organised cut throats led by Errol Riemann, a scarred human that could well have auditioned for the part of Blackbeard in a play. His dark haired beard was tied into tails and his face was covered in scars, his clothes were based on French royalty but in garish red and blue.

A local rumour had led him and his crew to a derelict ship in the void between star systems.

When they found it was the legendary _Bright Star_, he was ecstatic, the ship was a treasure trove of artifacts and the legend of the ship increased its value almost 10 fold.

But his spirits were dampened when they detected a life sign aboard, but he was going to get his money.

One way or the other

* * *

The Pirates boarded the _Bright Star_ and went straight for the control room; the crew was made up of 20 members they all boarded and headed for the control room.

They all wore torn grunge clothing and as bad as they came, all they were interested in was the money.

They came to the control centre and saw a young human female there; her hair was dark and toed back into a ponytail and dressed in black.

They raised there energy raspers and pointed them at her, her hands went straight up and said in clear English "Ok, my hands are up, no need for violence"

Errol chuckled "Why not, this is our ship, your just in the way" dragging his rasper along her chin.

To give her credit, she didn't flinch, but before she could answer a warning light sounded on the interior security panel.

One of the pirates, a Iodine named Bolx, went to check it out

"Something moving in exterior cargo bay" he reported

"Well then you'd better check it out then hadn't you" Errol said "Muniz and Fornell go with him" and the mentioned people went off to check the disturbance

Errol meanwhile turned back to Susan with a sadistic smirk on his face "Now let's get some answers"

* * *

The three pirates walked down the corridor muttering to themselves about the captain "He is a right bastard" and "What a pillock" were among the more popular comments.

They eventually reached the cargo bay and pulled out there pocket scanners, the disturbance was a hundred metres ahead behind a thick metal door at the side of the bay.

As they neared it, the door began to creek as it rose; the three pirates raised their weapons as nerves began to show.

The door was soon fully open and darkest was shown beyond.

Full of nerves they crept closer.

Then a blue light appeared in the darkness, getting brighter as it came closer.

The pirates raised their raspers and pointed towards the light

Then a shape formed around the light, about a metre and a half tall, encased in armour and shaped like an old pepper pot, its lower half was covered by tennis ball sized bumps, and at its middle there was a plunger and a weapon of some kind

It said one word

"EXTERMINATE"

* * *

_Please Review _

_Rasper is a kind of energy pistol_


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Doctor Who

**Chapter 11 – No honour amongst thieves **

"EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek cried out and its gun fired out its blue beam

Muniz was hit and screamed as she fell to the floor while Fornell and Bolx fired their raspers to no effect

The Dalek turned and then exterminated them too.

* * *

The people on the bridge watched the spectacle with horror, but Susan was truly terrified, she'd seen the horror the Daleks had inflicted twice before and hoped never too again

"What are those things?" A reptile member of the crew

"Daleks" Susan said "Brutal pitiless killers"

Errol said growling "Friends of yours?" drawing his rasper along her chin

"Their no-one's friends; they'll kill anything that moves without mercy or pity" Susan said desperate for them to believe her, if they didn't get off of this ship soon they would all die

"What ever the hell they are they are not getting their hands on my loot" Errol said sneering and Susan became exasperated

"They don't care about loot! They're the epitome of racism; to them anything that isn't a Dalek doesn't deserve to live. They may let you live for a while if your of use to them, but as soon as your not useful anymore they'll shoot you on spot"

"Then we'd better get our stuff and leave before then shouldn't we" Errol said, the risk of death to him was far outweighed by greed of what his share of loot could be worth

"Now the Daleks know we're here they won't let us leave, they'll hunt us down and kill us all" Susan said trying to reason with the in her view lunatic captain, she looked around only to see that the other crewmembers were in the same mindset as the captain

Errol grabbed Susan by the chin and looked at her face closely "She might make a good price on the slave market. Ramsey keep an eye on her. The rest of us will go to the crew quarters and grab what we can. Ramsey you get your share from her" Errol said to a humanoid with three eyes and they quickly left Susan and Ramsey alone as they went to collect their share of loot

* * *

The crew quarters were quite some way from the cargo bays so the pirates figured that it would take time for the Daleks to reach them. They split up to look in each room for valuables to fill their pouches with.

* * *

Saloroa was in a first class suite that had once hosted the Duchess of Delpha Amigone who had the greatest collection of moon sapphires in four galaxies.

'The sapphires alone would let me buy a whole planet' he thought with a sneer across his dirty face as visions of sunning himself on a tropical beach while being waited on hand and foot by naked women filled his mind

He eyed the gems hungrily at the beautiful blue gems and quickly loaded them and any other valuables from her jewellery box which was also loaded into his bag. He darted out into the corridor where he made his way to the ship and off the deserted liner

Then he saw shadow of something coming around the corner, it rounded the corner and moved silently along the corridor towards him

He went to run but the Dalek screech "Stay where you are" and fear gripped him and he sank to his knees begging, the images of his crew mates being slaughtered in the cargo bay rushing through his mind

"Please! Please don't kill me I'll do what ever you want"

The Dalek paused and said in its monotone voice "You will obey instructions or you will be exterminated"

* * *

About twenty minutes later the crew of pirates assembled by the airlock to disembark where they were waiting for Errol who had taken longer for some reason and compared their spoils

"I got the gold face mask of the Duchess of Meridian" one member said holding up a golden mask which was modelled after the famous Duchess with small holes in the top where her small horns had once protruded

Another said "I have the Pendant of the King of Longais" holding up a Platinum necklace the with the diameter of a tennis ball encrusted with rubies around the edge and a deep blue sapphire in the centre

Ramsey hadn't brought Susan down yet and was waiting for Errol's go ahead

Saloroa then appeared lugging his heavy bag behind him and placing it on antigravity cart that the pirates had brought on board to carry their loads

"Sal you seen Errol?" one of the pirates asked a reptilian female with dark green scales

Saloroa didn't speak he just crossed the room and hit the button on the airlock panel which sealed with a metallic bang

"What are you doing? Have you lost it?" a male human said when they noticed that in the three corridors that were adjacent to the room there was a Dalek moving down each

The pirates pressed themselves back against closed airlock and one tried to open the airlock but it was sealed, Saloroa pressed himself against the wall

"EXTERMINATE" the Daleks cried and blue beams leapt from their weapons striking the pirates who screamed and fell, their eyes open and glassy in death

The three Daleks turned to Saloroa who had tried to edge towards the door

"See I did what you said" he said nervously but the Daleks closed in on him

"Now you let me go right?" he continued

There was a moment of silence till the Dalek in the middle of the three said

"Exterminate"

* * *

Susan and Ramsey watched from the bridge on the CCTV monitors and saw on the screen as the rest of the pirates where massacred by the Daleks

Susan turned to Ramsey and spoke desperately with him "Your friends are dead and unless we get off of the ship then soon we will be too"

Ramsey turned to her and asked "Do you have a ship?"

Susan felt reluctant to let him into her Tardis but once inside the state of grace would disarm his rasper and she could overpower the greasy and skinny human easily "Yes but we have to go now"

He nodded and motioned his rasper towards the open door and she walked towards it but stopped when she saw a Dalek coming in and she walked backwards, away from it

Ramsey raised his rasper and fired a shot but the small blue bolt just bounced off of the armoured body of the Dalek.

The Dalek didn't even speak, it just shot him. Susan quickly dropped to his side and pulled the rasper into a pocket on the inside of her coat

"Halt" the Dalek ordered and Susan stopped moving. The Dalek did a bio scan on her ad she felt the tingle of it "Scans detect Binary Vascular system, you will be taken to the Dalek Supreme for questioning, you will obey all instructions" it stated

Susan got up slowly and turned to face the Dalek and said "Yes" to signal her understanding and walked ahead of the Dalek as it escorted her to the cargo bay

* * *

It was a long walk to the cargo bay for Susan but she kept silent, knowing that irritating the Dalek would only result in her death.

They eventually arrived in the bay where the Daleks had quickly established a command centre, at the centre of this command centre was the Dalek Supreme, a Black coloured Dalek with a golden coloured bumps, sucker and gun along with the eye stalk.

The Supreme turned to Susan "Who are you? What species are you" it demanded in a deeper voice then its soldiers

"I' am Susan and I' am a Timelord. What are the Daleks doing here?" she asked in return

"We were part of an attempted assassination of the Galactic Federation leadership, but were discovered before we reached the summit. The crew of this vessel sabotaged the vessel's hyperdrive and long range transmitter"

"So you were left stranded and after killing off the crew you put yourselves in hibernation to wait for someone to find you so you could either take over their vessel or repair this one" Susan deduced

"Correct" the Dalek confirmed and then asked its own question "Why are you here?"

"I was stranded after my own vessel broke down and captured by the pirates after they boarded" Susan lied, she didn't want them to know about the Tardis

"You will assist us in the removal of the Hyperdrive computer from the scavenger vessel" the Supreme ordered

"Yes" Susan said while thing 'Just wait, an opportunity will present itself'.

* * *

An hour later Susan had under the watchful eye of a Dalek removed the navigation computer from the pirate ship and pushed the heavy unit on a anti-gravity loader to the engine room where she started to wire it up too the existing engine on the _Bright Star_.

"There will only be one jump in the engine with this computer. You do realise that?" Susan said and the eye stalk of the Dalek swivelled to meet her gaze

"Explain" the Dalek demanded

"The navigation computer was designed to handle a much smaller ship than this one, one can be modified to manage one jump but after that it will burn out" Susan said

Her logic was impeccable but the Dalek demanded "You will modify this computer for the vessel. It is imperative that we return to Dalek space"

"It can't be done, that computer simply isn't powerful enough to handle an engine this powerful" Susan said

"You will modify this computer or you will be exterminated" the Dalek said, motioning his gun threateningly

Susan said "Very well, but this will take some time"

"Work quickly" the Dalek said

* * *

Susan ducked behind the computer and made a show of modifying the engine. She had meant what she said; there was no way that this computer could handle more than one jump so Susan wasn't trying to make it.

But right now she needed to get past that Dalek and back to her Tardis, by hiding her self behind the computer she was able to remove the rasper and her sonic screwdriver from inside her coat and use her screwdriver to give in a boost. It would now let out one overpowered blast that should destroy if not at least damage the Dalek enough for her to get away.

She unfolded the sleeves on her coat to conceal her hand in which she held the modified rasper and climbed out from behind the computer. She rested her hands on top of it and said to the Dalek

"It's done"

Then in the blink of an eye she raised her gun hand and shot the eye stalk on the Dalek's head

The eye stalk explodes as the blue light hits it and the Dalek cries out "My vision is impaired I cannot see" over and over again as Susan darts under it and out the door of the engine room dropped the now useless rasper as she raced towards her Tardis

Just before she reached it she was grabbed from behind and felt a rasper being pressed into her back

"You little lady are going to help me get off this ship" Errol growled in her ear and his foul breath drifted across her face almost making her gag

"Why do you think I can get you off this ship?" Susan said, trying to think of a way to shift the odds in her favour

"Because if you don't I'll blow a hole in your back, now take the trolley and start walking, you must have a ship so get moving" Errol said and Susan saw a anti-gravity trolley behind him. The sae one that his deceased crew had placed their loot on, and indeed the trolley loaded with treasure.

'Unbelievable, he still only cares about money even when he is in mortal danger and when his entire crew has been wiped out' she thought despairingly as she took the handle of the trolley and started to push in the direction of the Tardis

* * *

They approached the extra large cargo pod which the Tardis had disguised itself as and Errol growled

"This is no ship" he pressed the rasper against her head

"Its camouflaged" She said and made her point by walking forward and opening the concealed door, then he shut and motioned for her to get inside with the trolley

She pushed the trolley through the narrow door and withdrew her sonic screwdriver in the blind spot behind the door where he could not see

Just as he came forward to enter she switched in on and triggered the door control on the central column

Quickly the door slammed shut and Errol ran forward to try and open it again but could not find the release, in frustration he quickly started to hammer on the door

"Open up, I'll kill you if you don't" he screamed at the Tardis, while Susan dashed for the controls and switched on the defence shield

"Even an army couldn't get through that door, so your threats are meaningless" Susan said and she started up the time and space machine

Outside Errol stepped away as a wind swept up from nowhere and a sound of mechanical groaning started as the pod vanished into time and space

Errol watched the space where the only means of escape had vanished and the Dalek, alerted by the sound of the Tardis arrived behind him.

He turned around to see the Dalek and the Dalek said

"Exterminate"

* * *

An hour after Susan had left the Daleks engaged the hyperdrive

From his command post the Dalek Supreme watched the co-ordinates being programmed in and gave the order

"Engage Hyperspace drive"

The Dalek technician went to carry out the order and activated the drive, which instantly powered up and started to create a portal

Then an alarm sounded, the Dalek technician reported

"Imbalance in Hyperdrive engine, portal unstable, subspace inversion in progress"

The Dalek Supreme ordered "Deactivate Hyperdrive"

But the technician reported "Unable to deactivate drive, drive unresponsive"

The Dalek Supreme felt silent as he faced the unthinkable to him

The Daleks had been defeated

* * *

From the outside the ship moved forward before beginning to ripple like the ripples in a pond when a stone is thrown in before the ship exploded in a huge orange fire ball.

_

* * *

_

Sorry for the delay

_Please Review and tell me what you think_


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own Doctor Who _

**Chapter 12 – Need for Speed**

Susan was storing away the treasures that she had acquired in a gallery room where they were labelled and safely secure, along with most of the late Meddling Monk's collection.

The amount and level of greed that she had seen on her last adventure had shocked her. Greed, one of Earth's deadly sins had consumed those people, just like wrath and sloth had the humans in the twenty second century; they treated non-humans with no mercy and lack of remorse and ignored all sympathy and compassion that they might of once had, in that way they were worse than the Daleks, Daleks were programmed to behave the way they do, humans can act that way by choice.

What concerned her was that some of those seven deadly sins had affected her own people as well; their pride at being the supposed most powerful race in the universe and sloth in ignoring their own common sense made her worry how that could come to haunt them in future. When she got back home, she would need to see if there was a way to deal with that.

'If I get back' Susan thought to herself, she had been travelling from some time now and only managed to get one of the three components that she needed to build a new directional unit. She had the basic circuits but she lacked the organic crystal for the casing and connections to the Tardis' own computers and a tri-optical unit to regulate and calculate the destination.

The bell that Susan had set up to inform her when the Tardis was landing sounded all of a sudden and Susan rushed to the control room, meaning to go back later and finish arranging her newest acquisitions

When she reached the control room she saw the destination monitor was indicating the planet Bethilos in the 14th century Earth timescale.

She was suddenly excited for two reasons; the first was that it was in the Poliris Cluster where a number of planets grew organic crystal so there might be a chance she could she could get some.

The second was SSGR; Super Sonic Gravity Racing. A sport not unlike Formula 1 on Earth where special land speeders were fitted with the best quality gravity drives possible and raced. It was very popular in this day and age so she might get to see some.

* * *

She exited her Tardis and found that it had landed in a side street off from the main one of the planet's primary plaza were all manner of shops were set up selling all kinds of race memorabilia, gadgets and gizmos and furniture as well as food and so on.

She moved over the complex for an hour only to find that she had arrived when the planet Nortonus which was the primary planet for the crystal was strangely silent in recent months and the only contact with it was the racing team that had arrived on this planet for the race of the decade The Poliris Grand Tournament, where each planet in the cluster sent a team to compete against the others to win the Title of Grand Racer and certain rewards like holding many festivals and other such important events for a period of ten years til the next race

Susan decided to go see the race team to see if she could trade some crystal from them in exchange for something, she had more then enough valuables.

* * *

She used the psychic paper to slip past the security at the arena and get through to the pit hangers where the teams where staying. The people of Nortonus were mostly human but with a tail and purple hair as standard.

There was a subdued atmosphere in the workshop where the team was working in near complete silence, it was almost oppressive and their faces were tense but almost scared rather than just normal tension from the race ahead

Susan stepped into the hanger, making sure that her heeled boots made noise so they knew she was there, they all looked up to see her

"Who are you and what do you want?" the chief mechanic said very abruptly and aggressively, Susan stood her ground and didn't show any nervousness

"Hi I'm Susan I thought I might ask if I can lend you a hand?" she said with a small smile, trying to break the ice

"No we don't need any help. Now please leave us alone we need to get ready" the chief said and Susan let her smile slip and started to walk away saying

"Well thanks for your time"

She had gotten five metres when one of the younger mechanics, a young woman shouted "Wait" so Susan stopped and turned around

"Meela" the chief warned but the young lady refused to back down

"We need help Chief Macalister, with Remon and Atoli dead, we're two men down" Meela said and Macalister sighed

"Alright, what can you do?" Macalister asked

"Well I'm a great engineer" Susan said and Macalister nodded and asked "Can you fly a gravity speeder?"

"Yes" Susan said and Macalister said "Ok we need another pit mechanic and a 2nd back up pilot but we'll trust you in the cockpit when you try out in the simulator and understand we're only doing this because the stakes are too high not too"

Susan's face formed a frown "What do you mean the stakes are too high?"

Macalister walked up to her and when less than a few inches from her said quietly "Nortonus has been under siege by the Versil, we were barely able to escape and they are blocking us from calling the Central Alliance that would force them to lift the blockage, we need to win the tournament to bring attention to our situation. The Versil had an engineer and one of our riders killed to try and stop us. Do you still want to help?" he asked looking her straight in the eye

Susan looked at him astonished but met his gaze unblinkly, it explained why the planet was suddenly silent though but she said

"Of course; when do I begin?" Susan replied, filled with purpose

* * *

She had scored the highest rating ever in the simulator and improved the speed of their racer a bit a day or two later, they had arranged it with the race officials and got her into a jumpsuit that represented their team (without the tail hole though)

But they were about to give the primary racer a practice lap piloted by the 1st rider against the back up racer ridden by the 2nd rider.

They watched from the bleachers as the two speeders powered up and began their lap, the two racers started going to incredible speeds once they had truly opened up their engines. Then a flash and a bang that followed a couple seconds later and both racers crashed into the barrier at the side of the track; leaving a fiery inferno and scattered wreckage across the track

_

* * *

_

To be continued…

_Please Review _


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own Doctor Who _

**Chapter 13 – Needs must **

The recovery crews rushed to the scene as quick as a flash, the remains of the two speeders consumed by intense flames. Immediately fire dampening foam was sprayed into the fire, denying it the air it needed to safe alight

After the fire was extinguished the bodies of the first and second pilots were removed and taken for autopsy by the local authorities who would investigate the incident. The authorities would not stop the race but would increase security around the individual teams till sabotage could be ruled out

Susan was now the only member of the team capable of flying the speeder which fortunately the team had a third model of the speeder which was used largely to test new parts and upgrades before they were integrated into the main two. The team would have to work around the clock to get it ready in time

Susan was grateful for her not needing to sleep as much due to her Timelord physiology as she spent the nights before the race either helping the engineering team rebuild the speeder or in the simulator practicing for the race

It took nearly three days of work to get the speeder ready and so far no explanation was forthcoming about what had happened in the disastrous early test run from the authorities although the team knew that it was sabotage

* * *

Susan sat the speeder cockpit now fully equipped and working, today was the day before the race and the last time were they could test it before the actual race, security around the arena was as tight as possible and the track had been swept for any thing that shouldn't be there

Two other teams were using the track at the same time so the three lined up on the starting line, there would be ten laps like the race itself and as Susan strapped herself in and put the flight helmet on the anticipation grew to be like electric in the air

As the pit crew stood with baited breathe on the side lines as the count down to start drew too the end

Susan sat in the cockpit her hands wrapped around the control sticks her feet on the pedals, tensing as the anticipation grew. This was different to her Tardis, in here the controls were all hands on and needed constant attention whereas a Tardis could largely flight itself after the controls were set, the engines hummed furiously, like an animal waiting to be unleashed

The lights went from Red to Yellow and then…

Green

* * *

The same second the light turned green the trial began as they all released their brakes and let the engine push the speeder off with a roar

Susan was pushed back against her seat as the g forces made their presence known until the inertial dampers kicked in and the pressure that was quickly building on her chest dissipated straight away

The helmet relayed the flight data to her in advance so she could avoid the obstacles with only, with Susan's different perception of time it was child's play for her but at the same time…

Exhilarating

Their modified speeder made mince meat of the competition and soon she was roaring into the lead, at speeds that were seven times the speed of sound dodging objects with only a second or twos warning

It was terrifying and exciting at the same time

Eventually Susan finished her practice and pulled into the pit area where the crew went to check the flight data and the condition of the speeder itself

Susan went to the bunk room where her Tardis had been moved to on her request so she could get some rest for the race tomorrow.

* * *

The following morning was it, race day and the tension in the pit was so high that it could be cut with a knife.

The stands were already packed with spectators and the holocameras were buzzing around the stands an hour before the event, in the pits the crews were doing last minute checks on their speeders while the pilots prepared themselves as best they could

In the Nortonus pit the crew were almost finished with their checks and Susan meditating (a trick she had picked up in Ancient China while visiting a temple of some Buddhist monks while travelling with her grandfather)

She cleared her mind of all distractions and let her herself relax as the pit crew ran about like mad hamsters trying to make sure everything was alright before the race saying

"How can she be so calm?"

* * *

Soon however the hour was up and the racers Susan included climbed into their racers and flew to the starting line, Susan breathed normally and banished the trepidation that was building in her stomach

She gripped the controls of the speeder and set them so she could achieve the best amounts of acceleration possible once they started and waited for the countdown to start

_30 seconds the clock started counting down _

_25 seconds, the crowd started to count the seconds verbally _

_15 seconds the racers tensed _

_10 seconds the pit crews crossed their fingers_

_5 seconds _

_4 seconds_

_3 seconds _

_2 seconds _

_1 second _

_Green Light_

With a roar all the speeders released their brakes and moved off the line at high speed

* * *

The speeders quickly built up speed, going at speeds in excess of 6000mph Earth scale

Susan was dodging rocks as she began to past other racers as her superior acceleration made its presence known

One stubborn racer was trying to block her from passing so she arranged her rear thrusters into a 45% angle and fired all the boosters at once

Susan's speeder blasted into the air, over the blocking speeder and into the lead where she reset her thrusters into their original position and gunned it, streaking into the distance

* * *

Two hours later Susan was still in the lead, no other speeder had acceleration or power to keep up with her

Or so she thought

In her rear view screen she saw another speeder coming up fast from behind, too fast really. All the modifications that Susan had done to the speeder were using conventional racing upgrades that were allowed by the race rules and optimised to the best of their capabilities using a little time lord know how, but even that had its limits

The speeder that was closing from behind was moving way too fast for it too be any kind of retrofit or upgrade of existing parts, but Susan had little time to think about that as the speeder behind fired a green proton beam at her, which struck her left wing but thanks to her speed was just a glancing blow

Susan immediately started to weave to dodge more fire that was spitting from the following speeder which was closing; weapons on speeders were illegal during a race

'This must be the assassin that killed their pilots and crewmember' Susan thought as she weaved quickly to the right to avoid another green blast, trying one last time to sabotage the Nortonus's chances of drawing attention to their case

Susan knew that despite her good piloting skills she would eventually be hit, so she had to fight back, but of course she had no weapons herself.

* * *

The racers continued to blast down the course getting very close to the stadium now and the Versil assassin was getting more and more desperate as Susan continued to dodge his fire

Susan still couldn't think of a plan and glanced in the view screen to figure out how far behind her he was

Then she noticed her faint reflection on the screen and inspiration filled her mind, she started to reconfigure her rear thrusters to create a sonic 'wake' which should reflect his shots back at him

The two speeders raced into the stadium where the pilot of the Versil forgot where he was and fired a shot where the camera bots could see, letting everyone know that he was cheating, but he would not live to regret this error as he committed another

The back of Susan's speeder blurred as the wake was deployed by her rear thrusters and the assassin fired straight into it, the green beam was absorbed by the wake and sent right back into the assassin's speeder which exploded in a massive green fireball

Her life now safe and the finish line in sight Susan blasted down to the track as crossed the line

The crowd went berserk with cheers and cries of joys as Susan cut her engines and flew into the pits where the Nortonus pit crew was cheering and hooting in joy, the pit chief and his strongest deputy pulled her out of the cockpit and onto their shoulders were she thrust her fist into the air and the pit crew did the same.

* * *

Susan thought later, now back in her Tardis in her display room with all the treasures about the party that the pit crew had had were everyone had gotten completely smashed and had partied all night. The Versil had been exposed not just for cheating but also for the invasion of Nortonus and the murders of the pit crew and pilots. But on the minds of the Nortonus team there had only been celebration

There had been dancing, drinking, embarrassing stories told, the lowering of inhibitions in the case of Macalister and Meela who had goofy grins on their faces all night

Susan held up a holo picture of herself and the team with the trophy and on a mannequin her racing uniform and medal for winning the race

She had also acquired the organic crystal she needed; now all she required was the Tri-optical unit

As she started up her Tardis to fly back into time and space, she thought back on the team and smiled in knowing that she had accomplished a good deed

_

* * *

_

Please Review


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own Doctor Who_

**Chapter 14 – The big city **

Susan had been on a few trips around the universe since the race, sometimes just observing, other times interfering but always trying to have some fun.

So far she had jumped off of the Rainbow Cliffs of Albion and swam in the lake below, saved an entire planet from destruction by space dust which was threatening to block out its sun, ridden a boncha bird (a giant ostrich) across the Meldia Plains, helped a planet develop defenses against a race of mad robots and explored the violet forests of Flacia, too name but a few

She hadn't been to Earth in quite a while so when she saw the latest stop her Tardis had arrived at she was surprised. This time it was in 1973, San Francisco in the USA

Having never been to America in a period after the 'Wild West' and before the Dalek invasion, Susan was curious about what it would be like. So dressed in her usual outfit she walked out of her Tardis on to the streets of the city by the bay

She'd arrived near Chinatown and was soon walking through the bustling streets, so many smells assaulted her nose both pleasant and gross and the noise of it all made the place feel so alive that she smiled

She walked through the streets looking at all the scenes around her before she went into the other areas of the city. All day she acted like a tourist all day, going to look at the Golden Gate Bridge, riding a cable car around the city, and had a Chinese take away in Golden Gate Park

Then when night fell Susan decided to head back to the Tardis, she'd had such a good day and it was time to be off

But on the way back to the ship she saw a man struggling up an alley she passed, she turned around to help him and walked into the alley.

The dark and eerily quiet alley would seem spooky to most, but Susan liked the dark, it was mysterious, but for some reason she suddenly felt apprehension and a chill ran up her spine

She focused on the man she sought to help when she noticed something strange about him too. His skin was almost as pale white as a piece of paper and his veins were clearly standing out all the colour of gun metal gray

The unnatural look for a human immediately caught her attention so she called out

"Do you need some help?"

There was no immediate response from the man, but then his head rose and his eyes met her and she gasped

His eyes head become entirely black, like a soulless void of darkness, no sign of the soul that must have once have inhabited that body

But Susan could not wonder about such a thing, because behind her there was a screech of tires as trucks suddenly stopped behind her, soldiers came pouring out of the backs of the trucks all leveling guns at her and the changed man

Then someone threw a net over the man and pulled it into a container lorry of some kind and someone put a rag to her face

Then the world fell into darkness...

* * *

When Susan came too she didn't know where she was, only that she was tied to a high backed chair of some kind by heavy metal bindings and in some kind of interrogation room, a dark and dinghy room where only the center in front of her was illuminated, the corners were well out of sight

She could see her sonic screwdriver and other bits and pieces lying on a nearby desk and well out of reach

For the first time in her second set of journeys she felt an old fear, a fear of labs with surgical tools and doctors who grinned before cutting her up. The old fears from 22nd Century Earth seemed to come back in full force

She guessed they wanted to interrogate her first so maybe she could hopefully escape before they took to what ever lab they had in mind

Then she heard a door open just out of her sight behind her. A man in the uniform that seemed similar to that of the American Army but with differences she could not identify. He was a tall man, powerfully built and his iron gray hair was cut to a crew cut on his head. He was in his fifties but carried an aura of strength about him and he carried from his rank the rank of bridader general

He turned to face her and his eyes attempted to out glare her own, but Susan held her ground

"So a non-terrestrial running around San Francisco in the current crisis, what is your purpose here?" he asked simply

Susan just continued to stare as she said back "Just passing through while on my way to somewhere else. Who are you people?"

"I'll ask the questions thank you very much. Now what species are you?" he shot back ignoring her question

Seeing no reason to lie Susan told him the truth "Time Lord"

The older man seemed to freeze up for a minute like he knew the term and Susan suddenly felt a stone drop in her stomach

'Oh Grandfather what have you been doing?' she thought to herself, he was the only one of her kind who came regularly enough to this planet to warrant such a reaction

"If you are a Time Lord, what is your mission here?" the general asked this time with more caution in his tone if that was possible

"I don't have a mission, I was just stopping while on my way to other places. Now could you please tell me where I am?" she asked patiently all the while feeling little of that patience inside as answers were denied to her

"Very well, you are currently in UNIT San Fransisco, I am General Carter and if you co-operate with me then we'll let you go" he told her

Surprised by this and yet still suspicious Susan nevertheless asked "What with?"

* * *

Just at that moment, in an actual lab the captured man was laying strapped to a table while scientists poked and prodded trying to find the cause of the changes in him

Then his totally black eyes flashed open and he began to fight against his restraints

The scientists tried to keep them on, but the thick metal bands flew off at the astounding strength of the man

Soldiers rushed forward from positions around the lab only to be thrown clear across the room

A young man cowered as the changed man came towards him, now completely free of his restraints and swung his fist

_

* * *

_

Susan and UNIT, what could happen and who are they up against

_Please review _


End file.
